Love Under Rain
by carolineakim
Summary: "Mengapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku dingin. "A-a-aku t-tahu, k-kau pasti d-datang, h-hyung," ucapnya terbata. Disaat itulah aku merasakan titik keegoisan diriku./BadSummary/Gabisa bikin Summary/YAOI/BL/OOC/A SuLay Fanfict/Genre gagal/Au ah baca aja/Boam, pokoknya review


_**Love Under Rain**_

 _ **Main Cast : Zhang Yixing (EXO-M)**_

 _ **Kim Joon Myeon (EXO-K) and other**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Little Sad**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Length : One Shoot**_

 _ **Author : Choi Ye Seul**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi, typo nyebar, Abal-abal, NO PLAGIARISM!, alur kecepetan membuat pusing dan muntah pelangi(?), author sarap, suka nyelip-nyelip.**_

 _ **Summary : "Mengapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku dingin. "A-a-aku t-tahu, k-kau pasti d-datang, h-hyung," ucapnya terbata. Disaat itulah aku merasakan titik keegoisan diriku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lay tengah merapikan kamar tidurnya. Ia melihat kesamping. ' _Sepertinya, aku bangun kesiangan'._ Ia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan 3 sahabatnya menunggu di meja makan. Dan sukses membuat Lay tersentak.

"A-ah, mianhae. Aku kesiangan, ne? Hm, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," ucap Lay sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Um, gwenchanna. Kami memaafkanmu. Iya, kan?" kata Luhan disambut oleh senyuman lebar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Mengapa, kau terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpatri diwajah mereka bertiga.

Lay tersenyum. "Aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada Suho hyung," jawabnya. Perlahan senyum ketiganya luntur. Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Bukankah kami sudah bilang, jika dia itu tidak mencintaimu. Dia menyatakan cinta padamu sebatas di mulut. Dia sudah berkali-kali membuatmu menangis. Bahkan, sikapnya yang tidak pantas dianggap seorang kekasih-mu, Zhangie hyung." Kata Kyungsoo heran. Lay menundukkan kepalanya. "T-tapi, aku tidak berfikir untuk mengakhirinya. Aku mencintainya dengan perasaanku. Mungkin, dia butuh waktu untuk mencintaiku," jawab Lay.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan!" kata Luhan. Dan disambut anggukkan mereka bertiga. Lay menarik kursi makannya disebelah Luhan dan mengambil sarapannya.

SKIP

Lay duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya. Memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Bahkan ia ingat terakhir kali ia dibuat menangis oleh namjachingu-nya sendiri, Suho.

 _Flashback on_

"Hyung, hhmm... Kau ingin makan tidak?" tanya Lay. Suho menyandarkan bahunya malas ke bangku taman. "Ani," jawab Suho dingin.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan?" tanya Lay lagi. Suho menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ani! Kau sudah merusak hari liburku dengan berjalan denganmu. Dan kau hanya bisa membuatku lelah. Tidak bisakah, kau mengerti? Cara berfikir yang egois!" bentak Suho sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lay.

"Hyung! Andwae! Aku ingin bersamamu, Hyung!" seru Lay. Tapi, Suho tak mengindahkan panggilan namjachingu-nya itu sendiri.

"Hiks... Hyung, mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku ingin bersamamu. Hiks... Mianhae jika aku selalu membuatmu marah, hiks... Jeongmal mianhae," isak Lay sambil menutup wajahnya

 _Flashback off_

Hal itu masih terekam jelas di memori Lay. Dan sukses membuatnya kambali menitikkan air mata jika mengingatnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan melupakan hal yang terjadi 2 minggu lalu.

Lalu, tersenyum cerah. "Kau harus semangat, Zhangie," ucap Lay pada dirinya sendiri. Dan meraih ponselnya di atas kasur-nya. Dan mengetik nama seseorang disana.

 _From : Zhangie_

 _To : Suho Hyung_

 _Hyung, nanti jam 18.00 kita bertemu di taman biasa, ne. Kuharap, hyung bisa datang. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada Hyung. ^^_

 **SEND  
** Lay menghela nafas lega. Tak lama kemudian ia menerima balasan dari Suho dan membuat Lay melonjak girang. Karena, jarang-jarang Suho membalas pesan darinya.

 _From : Suho Hyung_

 _To : Zhangie_

 _Terserah kau._

Singkat dan mungkin yang membaca akan kesal jika menerima pesan seperti itu. Tidak dengan Lay. Dia sudah gembira. Asal namjachingu yang ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya juga membalas pesan darinya.

Ia harus segera bersiap-siap sekarang. Karena, sekarang sudah jam 17.00. Sepertinya, berangkat lebih awal tak apa, kan? Demi seorang namja yang sangat teramat ia sayangi dan ia cintai.

"Kau rapi sekali? Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "E-ehm, ke taman," jawab Lay pelan. Kini, giliran Luhan yang menatap Lay. "Menemui, Suho?" tanya Luhan. Lay mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah, pulang jam berapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Lay terlihat berfikir. "Tak tentu, hyung. Nanti aku kabarin," jawab Lay. "Hati-hati, ne. Jangan terlalu malam! Arra?" pesan Luhan.

Tunggu! Dimana Kyungsoo? Ommoma, ternyata dia sedang serius menonton TV tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sungguh tak baik #digamparpanci

"Ne, hyung. Arraseo. Annyeong," kata Lay sambil berlalu. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Lay mana?" tanyanya. "Pergi," jawab Baekhyun. "Kemana?" tanyanya lagi. "Taman," jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Hah? Kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Cih, itulah kau. Kalau sudah serius pasti tak memikirkan sekeliling," oceh Baekhyun. (Ternyata pendapat author sama kayak pendapat Baekkie #direbusreaders.) Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan keseriusannya(?) menonton TV.

...

Lay mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman. Ia tersenyum manis dan meraih ponsel-nya. Lalu, menelpon Suho untuk memastikan JANJI.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung," ucap Lay berseri-seri setelah mendengar nada yang menandakan telepon itu diangkat. " _Hm,"_ jawab Suho malas. "Kau jadi datang, kan? Aku menunggumu, ne. Aku sudah ditaman. Aku tunggu jam 18.00." kata Lay. " _Ne. Bawel sekali. Sudahlah,"_ jawab Suho kesal dan mematikan sambungan. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis. _Sudah biasa,_ batinnya. Ia berharap, namjachingu-nya datang, membuka hadiah darinya, dan tersenyum sambil memeluknya. Ah, sudahlah. Kita tunggu saja.

18.00 PM waktu KST.

Lay melirik arloji-nya. Ia menghembus nafas berat. _Mana Suho hyung?,_ batinnya gusar. "Hm, mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi," hiburnya sendiri.

1 jam

2 jam

Hujan deras membasahi kota Seoul. Lay mengeratkan jaket-nya ke tubuh. Lalu, mengusap wajahnya yang basah terkena hujan.

BLAAR...

"Gyaa... H-hyung, palli datanglah. A-aku ttt-takut," katanya kedinginan. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan pada Suho tapi, sama sekali tidak di respon. "Hh-hyung, dd-dingiin..." katanya sambil menggigil.

...

 _Suho POV_

Aku mondar-mandir di apartemenku dari tadi. "Aish! Mengapa aku memikirkan Unicorn yang kuanggap egois itu? Apakah dia sudah pulang? Hujan deras sekali. Aku tidak yakin jika dia masih menunggu," kataku sendiri. Entah mengapa, perasaanku gusar sekali. Sedari tadi aku melihat ke jendela. Sekali-kali aku membaca ulang pesan darinya.

"Cukup!" seruku dan dengan langkah cepat dan tergesa-gesa menuju taman. Walaupun jarak-nya memang agak jauh dari apartemenku. Dia sudah pulang belum, ne? Kalau sudah, sia-sia aku menyusul. Tapi, Akh! Molla, pokoknya, aku harus menyusul. Apapun nanti yang kutemukan.

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju taman dan melirik arloji-ku. 21.00.

Ommo! Ini sudah malam sekali. Dan pabbo-nya, aku lupa membawa mobilku. Ah, biarlah aku harus menyusul dia.

BLAAR

Suara petir menyambar dan membuatku terus berjalan menuju taman yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Akhirnya, aku sampai. Mataku menyusuri di penjuru taman. Aku mencari sosok Unicorn yang kuanggap egois. _Mana dia?,_ batinku.

Dan sampai mata coklat-ku menemukan seorang namja yang menggigil kedinginan. Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Matanya terpejam dengan badan yang bergetar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "H-hyung, a-apakah kkk-kau ll-luppa dd-de-dengan jjj-janjjimmu? P-ppalli, d-datangllah. A-aku ke-kedinginnann," lirihnya sambil mengiggil. Aku terpaku melihat seseorang dihadapanku.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ia membuka matanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit senang. Matanya sangat sayu dengan bibir yang menunjukkan bahwa ia amat sangat kedinginan. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup.

"Mengapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku dingin. "A-a-aku t-tahu, k-kau pasti d-datang, h-hyung," ucapnya terbata. "KAU MASIH MENUNGGUKU MALAM-MALAM SEPERTI INI? KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU, HAH?!" bentakku. Dan kulihat air matanya mengalir. Ia terdiam sambil terus menatapku. Air matanya masih mengalir. Aku melihat matanya yang mulai memerah. "JAWAB AKU!" paksaku sambil mencengkram bahunya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Hikss... Appo," katanya. "AKU BILANG JAWAB!" kataku sambil lebih kuat mencengkram bahunya. "Hiks, aa-aku hh-hanya t-tidak ingin egois ll-lagi. A-aku tt-tak m-mau hanya me-memikirkan d-diriku se-sendiri. Hiks," jawabnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin ia menahan sakit di bahunya yang aku cengkram kuat.

Perlahan, aku merasakan titik keegoisan diriku. Ne! Yang egois, AKU! Bukan, dia. Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari bahunya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak padaku. "T-tolong b-buka, hyung," katanya. Aku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah foto yang dihias di bingkai manis. Fotoku dengannya. Di bingkai itu kulihat sebuah kertas 'Saranghae, hyung. Kau masih ingat ini? Saat kita pertama kali jadian. Aku merindukan itu. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu.' Aku melirik kerahnya yang masih menangis.

 _Suho POV END_

 _AUTHOR POV_

"A-aku berjanji, s-setelah ii-ini, aku t-tidak akan e-egois. Mianhae, a-aku s-selalu b-bersikap egois. J-jeongmal mianhae," ucap Lay. Suho menarik Lay kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Lalu, mengusap bahu Lay yang tadi ia cengkram kuat. "Ani, Zhangie. Aku yang egois. Aku hanya selalu memikirkan perasaanku dan diriku. Aku tidak pernah belajar bagaimana mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku tidak pernah menghargaimu. Mianhae. Mianhae, Zhangie. Aku yang salah," kata Suho sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

"Gwenchanna, hyung. Aku tahu, hyung butuh waktu untuk mencintaiku." Ucap Lay. Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Lay. "Dan kau, mengajariku cara mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku ingin mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku," kata Suho tulus sambil mengusap pipi halus Lay dengan perlahan.

Lalu, Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

CHU

Bibir Suho dengan lembutnya mendarat di bibir Lay yang sekarang tengah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho. Sementara itu, Suho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lay. Perlahan, Suho melumat lembut bibir cherry milik Lay.

Lalu, melepasnya dan menatap Lay. Suho memeluknya kembali dan menyandarkan kepala Lay di dadanya. Sedangkan, Suho menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Lay. Mengusap bahunya penuh sayang. "Saranghae, Zhangie. Jeongmal Saranghae," ucap Suho sambil mengecup kening Lay. "Nado saranghae, hyung," balas Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

Hujan adalah saksi bisu cinta mereka yang utuh.

END...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyaa!**_

 _ **FF macam apa ini?**_

 _ **Well, yap,...**_

 _ **Ini pelampiasan doang, sih :v**_

 _ **Gegara, aku abis putus sama pacarku :'3**_

 _ **Gabisa dibilang putus.**_

 _ **Dia aja belom bales messege aku :p**_

 _ **Soalnya,**_

 _ **27 Juli ntaran...**_

 _ **GUE BAKAL JADI MURID SMP CUYYY!**_

 _ **PAKE SERAGAM PUTIH BIRU**_

 _ **Oke, gue curcol...**_

 _ **abaikan aja.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review.**_

 _ **Gak review,**_

 _ **Ntar malem di civok Youngmin**_

 _ **Sekian terimakasih,**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Hayati**_


End file.
